Many kinds of beverage flavoring agents, mixes, and additives are commercially available in powdered, granulated, or solid forms. Such additives are typically packaged and sold separately from a solvent fluid such as water. There is, however, a penalty of inconvenience to the consumer since they must provide a suitable container when mixing the additive and solvent fluid, and measure and mix the additive with the solvent fluid before the mixed beverage is ready for consumption.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,931 (Weir et al.) discloses a molded plastic closure 2 having integral stacking support ribs 32 and rupturable mix compartments 14 containing a particulate drink mix 24. The rupturable mix compartments 14 are integrally formed with the closure 2. As a result, after all of the compartments 14 are depressed to dispense all of the drink mix 24, the entire closure 2 must be discarded and a new closure 2 including filled compartments 14 must be obtained. This is problematic in the sense that containers 4 may be provided in any number of different sizes having varying sizes of openings at their mouths. As a result, the closure 2 must be available in a wide variety of different sizes to accommodate the many different sizes of containers 4. As a result, overall manufacturing costs are likely to be increased.
Weir et al. also discloses that the closure 2 connects directly to the container 4 without any kind of seal therebetween. As a result, the flavored beverage 28 within the container 4 is likely to leak past the closure 4 upon pouring the beverage 28 from the container 4.